Johnny Lightning
Johnny Lightning was formed in 1994 as a subsidiary of Playing Mantis and is a company primarily known for producing collectible toy cars. It produced a line of small painted ''Star Trek'' miniatures called "Legends Of Star Trek" from 2004 until 2008, after the parent company was acquired by the RC2 Corporation. The RC2 Corporation was acquired by in 2011http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/english/release/pdf/i110502_en.pdf. Platz, the distributor of many Star Trek models in the Japanese market, re-released the line in Japan from 2011 until 2013. The ships measured from ten to twelve centimeters long and were made of plastic while their display stands were cast in metal. A , a Shuttlecraft with "atmospheric re-entry damage", a "cloaked" , and a "Borgified" were slated for possible releasehttp://toynewsi.com/index.php?itemid=5789 but were not produced. Legends Of Star Trek: Standard Releases Series One Released in ; packed on blue-backed cards with removable stickers; includes individually-labeled silver metal display stands * (TOS) - with TOS Command Division insignia sticker * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser - with Klingon trefoil insignia sticker * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (TOS) - with Romulan insignia sticker * Shuttlecraft (TOS) - with TOS Sciences Division insignia sticker * - with movie-era Starfleet insignia sticker * - with Enterprise mission patch sticker File:JL S1 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series One displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave1SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series One carded ships Series Two: Red Alert Released in ; packed on red-backed cards; includes combadge embroidered fabric patches and individually-labeled silver metal display stands * USS Enterprise (refit) * USS Enterprise (refit) - with battle damage from * USS Enterprise (TOS) - with battle damage * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser (cloaked) - clear plastic * USS Reliant - with battle damage from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Enterprise NX-01 - with battle damage from File:JL S2 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Two displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave2SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Two carded ships Series Three: Uncharted Territories Released in ; packed on purple-backed cards; includes individually-labeled black metal display stands * * Future USS Enterprise-D - from * * Borg cube - includes pegs to allow more cubes to dock and form larger cube * - mirror universe repaint of Enterprise NX-01 * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (cloaked) - clear plastic File:JL S3 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Three displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave3SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Three carded ships Series Four: Battlestations! Released in ; packed on red and black-backed cards; includes individually-labeled black metal display stands * USS Enterprise-D - with re-entry and battle damage from * USS Voyager - with lowered landing gear * - repaint of USS Reliant with "saucer on fire" battle damage * - repaint of USS Enterprise (TOS) with phaser blasts * - with attached "phaser blasts" and pearlescent white ("White Lightning") base color * Borg Cube with attached Borg sphere - from File:JL S4 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Four displayed ships File:JL S4 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Four carded ships Series Five: Sacrifice Released in ; packed on red-backed cards with purple stripe on right; includes individually-labeled black metal display stands * Enterprise NX-01 - with additional silver "aztecing" paint detailing on hull * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser - with explosions and "torpedoes" * Shuttlecraft Galileo II - repaint of Shuttlecraft Galileo * USS Enterprise (refit) following self destruct sequence - extreme "damage" to saucer section in particular File:JL S5 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Five displayed ships File:JL S5 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Five carded ships Series Six: Ships Of The Line Released in November 2008; packed on red-backed cards with green stripe on right; includes individually-labeled black metal display stands * Borg Cube - with explosions on hull * - repaint of USS Enterprise-D * - repaint of USS Enterprise (TOS) * Romulan D7 Battle Cruiser (TAS) - repaint of Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser with Romulan markings and while the bottom hull is marked similarly to the Romulan D7s seen in the remastered version of }} File:JL S6 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Six displayed ships File:JL S6 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Legends of Star Trek Series Six carded ships Legends Of Star Trek: White Lightning Releases Johnny Lightning's Legends of Star Trek ships have been released in both standard versions (as listed above) and in rare "White Lightning" variants with alternate paint schemes. They were randomly packed into cases shipped to retailers and made up "less than two percent" of the production run. Series Five "White Lightning" packaging has a white stripe covering part of the purple stripe on the right side of the package. All other White Lightning releases were sold in standard packaging. Series One * All ships are painted pearlescent white instead of the standard base color Series Two * All ships have an identical paint scheme to the standard releases but a tiny Starfleet "Delta Shield" is painted on the ship's lower hull File:JLLOSTWave2WLEntPack.jpg|Close-up of the "Delta Shield" marking on the Johnny Lightning Legends Of Star Trek Series Two "White Lightning" 'Battle-Damaged' USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (refit) File:JLLOSTWave2WLD7Pack.jpg|Close-up of the Johnny Lightning Legends Of Star Trek Series Two cloaked "White Lightning" Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser, with detail of the "Delta Shield" marking File:Johnny Lightning S2 White Lightning Delta Shield.jpg|Close-up of the Johnny Lightning Legends Of Star Trek Series Two "White Lightning" USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (refit) "Delta Shield" marking Series Three * Future USS Enterprise-D - cloaked, clear plastic * ISS Enterprise (NX-01) - cloaked, clear plastic * Borg Cube - green plastic * Romulan Bird-of-Prey - Romulan bird logo is painted on clear "cloaked" body * USS Enterprise-D - painted pearlescent white * USS Voyager - painted pearlescent white Series Four * All ships are painted silver instead of the standard base color Series Five * ''Columbia'' NX-02 - repaint of Series Five Enterprise NX-01 * Shuttlecraft Columbus - repaint of Shuttlecraft Galileo II with pearlescent white base color * USS Enterprise (TOS) auto-destruct - with orange, yellow, and red painted detail in the "damaged" primary hull * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser - painted purple detailing on top hull including bridge, no molded "torpedoes" or "explosions" Series Six * Borg Cube - painted silver and green with orange "explosions" on hull * USS Excalibur - painted pearlescent white instead of standard base color * USS Yamato - painted pearlescent white instead of standard base color * Romulan D7 Battle Cruiser - painted pearlescent white instead of standard base color See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External link * Current Official Johnny Lightning Website Category:Collectibles